Jimmy Timmy Power Hour/References
*This special is the first and only appearance of the Auto-Poofer. *This special defines A.J.'s lab as the greatest in Dimmsdale. *When in Jimmy Neutron's lab, Timmy Turner uses the brain drain helmet from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode "Normal Boy". Timmy even says the same thing that Jimmy said after he became unintelligent. *Timmy hypnotizes Mrs. Neutron into thinking she is Mighty Mom, Mrs. Turner's super hero alter-ego. *When meeting Jimmy, Cosmo and Wanda use a similar intro to that of Timmy in the pilot episode The Fairly Odd Parents!. *Vicky is seen driving the Striker Z from Engine Blocked. The reason why it looks beaten up in this episode because close to the end of Engine Blocked, the Striker Z got wrecked up after it fell off a cliff and crushed by a crusher in a junkyard. *Sanjay claims to be Yogi Bear, a classic Hanna-Barbara cartoon as well as a character of the same name. *The music heard when Mr. Crocker is threatening Jimmy with his substitution as Timmy is the theme of the game show, 'Let's Make a Deal'. *In the Crocker Cave, Crocker keeps a map of Fairy Sightings next to a map of Restraining Orders. *The streets in Fairy World are named after famous magicians like David Copperfeild and P.T. Barnum. *The appearance of A.J. and his clones as well as Cosmo's line "Pay no attention to the fairies operating the fudge-head suit", are references to the movie, 'The Wizard of Oz'. *During his battle with Jimmy Neutron, Crocker references the Misfits' song Dust to Dust. *After restoring the fairies' magic, Jimmy tells Crocker to "Say hello to my big glowing friend". A reference to the movie Scarface. *Cosmo and Wanda are revealed to like poker in this episode. *The Game Buddy system is a parody of the Nintendo Game Boy. *Timmy breaks the fourth wall by saying that when he first appeared in Retroville, he wonders why he looks 3-D like (bulgy, as he prefers it). It will last that way all the way until The Jerkinators. **The same thing happened why Jimmy wonders when he first appeared in Dimmsdale why he looks 2-D like (flat, as some prefers it to). That will last until The Jerkinators as well *Fourth wall broken: Timmy asking "Why is everything so bulgy?" *The straw in Timmy and Cindy's ice cream disappears and reappears. *When Jimmy takes Cosmo's crown to make an elctromagnetic field, a shot of the invention has Cosmo in the frame wearing a crown. *Timmy's wish defines Jimmy's lab as the greatest one in the universe, ''implying that Retroville and Dimmsdale are of the same universe, or maybe Cosmo and Wanda accidentally sent him to another universe. However, later in the special Timmy claims that he loves "''this" universe, implying that the two are separate universes. Timmy later asks Cindy if she has a camera capable of sending a picture to a parallel universe which is arguably the best definition of the two towns. Jimmy says "I not femiliar with how you greet people in this Dimension.". This might not be a goof because Timmy says "I wish I was in the greatest lab in the universe." but he isn't specific on which universe. *Jimmy pours out the water in the fishbowl, but when he looks under the bed, it is back in the fishbowl. *Crocker unplugged the Big Wand and yet Fairy World did not fall into giant Bucket of Acid World. However Crocker might have been the one that was keeping Fairy World levitating as he was using a weapon that allowed his wishes to be granted. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 trivia pages